Only a little time to live
by HarrysGurl14
Summary: Harry catches a deadly sickness called Wizards Flu. (PG for disturbing thoughts)


16-year old Harry Potter sat in his window seal looking out over the wizard world. His godfather Sirius had been freed so Harry moved out of the Dursleys and in with Sirius. Harry had fallen sick a couple of days ago and had been bed ridden ever sense. The doctor said it was a bad case of Wizards Flu (AN: I have no clue if there is such a disease lol I'm just writing a fan-fic) and it could be very deadly but if Harry followed the treatments all would be fine. Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote his girlfriend Mandy. Harry kept writing until He felt very hazy. He got up and started to walk to his bed but collapsed and blacked out.  
  
"Mr. Black please you are going to have to stay outside in the waiting room." Harry heard a voice say. "But that is my godson ma'am" He heard Sirius argue. Harry sat up and looked around. He was in a room in Swishings, A wizard hospital. (AN: Gay name I know but it was the best I could come up with) He lay back down and his head started spinning again. He coughed and felt his whole body ache. Harry listened again and heard Sirius arguing, "MA'AM PLEASE I NEED TO SEE HIM!" The curtains thrusted back and Sirius came in. He was very blurry to Harry for Harry's vision was getting weaker and Harry was feeling more lifeless. "Harry? Harry wake up son please." Sirius said. "Sir your son is very weak he needs his rest." The nurse said. The nurse took her wand out and waved it around Harry's bed. Everything went silent. She had put a silencing charm on the bed. Harry closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.  
  
"Harry wake up." Harry woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice. It was Mandy, Ron, and Hermione. He closed his eyes and smiled. His vision was completely blurry now. He could tell it was them, though because of the welcoming tone in their voices. Harry felt a hand on his forehead and heard Mandy's voice. "He's burning up. Oh Harry hang on please don't die!" Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurry black vision get closer to a red vision. Mandy had black hair so more then likely she had hugged Ron. "He will be fine Harry is strong." Ron said. The nurse must of came in because he heard Hermione say. "He's awake why isn't he talking." And then the nurse said, "He's very weak and has absolutely no energy to talk. Harry saw the back of Mandy's blurry head turn and saw the wavy blurry vision of her face getting closer. He closed his eyes and felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Please ma'am I wouldn't kiss him this stuff can be caught." He heard the nurse say. He closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.  
  
~HARRY'S DREAM~ Harry awoke from the deep sleep and looked up he could see again. In fact he saw someone that made him smile. "Hi mum. Hi Dad." He said. Mr. Potter smiled and came up and hugged his son. "Dad I want to go home now. I want to be with you." James nodded. "You will son. Anytime now." ~END OF HARRY'S DREAM~  
  
Harry once again was woken up. His vision was worse then ever. He couldn't see any thing to give him any clues of what it was but he heard Mandy. "Hello Harry." Harry smiled. "Harry can you talk to me?" Harry tried talking but a muffled groan came out. He sighed and sobbed in his pillow. He wanted oh so badly to touch Mandy. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but he couldn't even tell her he loved her. Mandy cried. He weakly reached his hand out and felt Mandy grab it. He then had a sudden strength to get out of bed. He let go of Mandy's hand and got up. He turned around and saw Mandy sitting there crying harder then ever. He looked on his bed and saw his body. "I'm dead." He thought. He walked over to Mandy and placed his hands on Mandy's shoulder. Sirius came in and realized Harry was dead. He cried but led Mandy out of the room. The Doctor and two nurses came in a drew a sheet over Harry. Harry looked at the lifeless lump on the bed and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Lily, his mum, "Ok Harry now you can come with us." Harry had just realized what that dream was all about. He took one more look at his body and then looked out the door. His friends and Sirius were all in tears. "Come on Harry." He heard his father say. Harry nodded and then vanished.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: This story was very, very short yes. I'm also sorry that Harry died. I wanted a touching and tear dropping Drama. Don't ask why I just love those kind of movie's. I don't like it though that a main character has to die. I just chose Harry because I thought it would bring it out more. 


End file.
